The Mentalist Tag: 5-11
by ApplezShipper
Summary: Jane accepts helping Lisbon For the Volker issue. K , One Shot. Fluff And Hurt/Comfort Mostly.


**A/N:** So it has been a long time i haven't posted a story. My writing might be a little out of practise, but I really needed to write a tag for this superb episode.

(OOPS I had this huge writing block for Mind Games. I will try to fix this.)

In the Meantime, Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer :** I Don't Own those people.

From the moment she let the words out, he knew she's take them back somehow. And as always, he was right.

He knew she'd refused his offer because of her somehow wounded ego. It wasn't all though. The Volker investigation had finally come to a point where legal, official, and professional police work couldn't be a solution anymore.

The moment he'd called out for her name, he knew what she would say, _what_ she would ask for. How her voice nearly broke when she said his name.

"I need your help."

And he would certainly give it to her, like he had offered sooner.

He gazed around for a while, taking everything in. The guy knew how to get off the hook. Another challenge it was.

But not _any_ challenge. He was doing this for Lisbon. He knew if she kept it all to herself she would surely lose herself, like he had years ago. He couldn't bear to see someone else go through that. Especially her, the one he knew was strong and always fighting with her small, balled up fists ready to hit.

Once he'd been back from his second "escapade" along with Lorelei, he had seen that look in her eyes. He nearly screamed when he thought about it. He had hurt her feelings, once more. But she kept that to herself now, too.

He was following that trail of thought as they moved back to Lisbon's car. They left it to the team to take care of the crime scene.

He opened her door for her.

"You should probably get a little sleep. I'll be around in the office. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

He tentatively reached for her arm and squeezed it. She flashed him one of her fake "I'm okay" smiles and thanked him with a shake of the head.

"Sure, Jane. But I don't think I _can _get some sleep anyway. There's too much things I need to mull over."

"I understand. But go easy on yourself, eh? If you can't bear it, call me. I'm here for you, remember?"

She finally gave him a real smile and he waved at her as he walked to his own car. He knew exactly what she was going through, and he knew for now he'd better keep a little distance. She definitely needed space, but like him, she needed to know he was here for her, like she'd had his back for years.

**MmM**

Teresa dropped her keys on the counter. She took out the Tequila she kept in a cupboard. The bottle was nearly empty. The last time she had drunk from it, Jane was still missing, enjoying his little stay in Vegas. She didn't want to bring all those painful memories up. All she needed was a nice, hot bath, and nice, throat burning drink.

She didn't feel like taking a bath though. Instead, she kicked her shoes off and took the bottle with her as she slumped into her couch, turning the TV on and flipping through the channels. Moments later, she was surprised to find her bottle empty. She hadn't even felt the warmth of the drink down her throat.

She tried to lick the last drop of Tequila off the bottle, but gave up after all, and following a sudden urge, speed dialed Jane.

Jane wasn't scribbling in his little book tonight. Instead, he kept going back to Lisbon's face when she had asked for his help. She was putting all her hopes into him, and he couldn't fail her after all the things she had done for him. In an impulse of rage, he was about to send the files piling up on his desk in front of the window of his attic flying across the room but was stopped by the sound of his phone.

The caller ID let him know once again, Lisbon had subconsciously saved him from doing something stupid.

"Hey. Everything okay?"

"I need a drink, and my bottle is empty. Are you at the office?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting for you."

**MmM**

She made it in no time and found Jane sitting in her couch, in her office. He had two small shot glasses in front of him, as well as the Tequila bottle she kept in her desk.

"I came across your hammer in there. Do you wish to explain, or is this going to stay a mystery?"

"I think I'll keep it a mystery. It's so much fun seeing you in such confusion."

"Whatever." He kept a stubborn expression on his face, but it didn't fool Lisbon as she laughed softly.

"Thank you, Patrick."

"I should be thanking you for saving my butt so many times over the years. It's only the most natural I help my friend, Teresa."

She blushed and he thought her flushed cheeks were incredibly sweet.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So I saw." He kept silent before adding; "It really got to you, you know?"

"I can't believe that son of a bitch came in today. He even called to make sure I got his point. I won't back out, you know. Not after all of this. He hurt too many people."

"He _threatened_ you?" Jane was now sitting upright; his icy cerulean eyes plunged into hers, as if baring her soul. She flushed once again.

"Well, he made sure I understood his _point_." She nearly rolled her eyes at him.

"Lisbon, that guy is incredibly powerful, and really mean."

"I'm warned, I know."

He served her a shot and took her free hand.

"I-… I care for you. And I would blame myself terribly if anything happened to you. Make sure you get this, too."

She smiled at him, and the warm tequila made a lot of the tension disappear. She pushed herself further into the couch.

"Let's get this bastard."

He was going to agree but she was already half asleep.

Gently, he rose, and took her glass from her small, soft hand. He put her legs on the couch, and brought the plaid up to her shoulders, covering her slim body.

He had noticed, too, how she had recently been paying extra attention to her body.

He followed the small voice in his head which pushed him to lean forward and press his lips against her forehead. After a few shots of that strong drink, he felt like it was natural thing to do, given the circumstances. He backed away, and closed the office door behind him.

Yes, they really needed to catch the bastard. _For Lisbon's sake._

** Please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
